The Beautiful South
by Tuppence
Summary: E/O drabble challenge. Words of the week: Bang. An angsty piece from Season 1, when Sam was infected by the mad doctor in the prison and shot Dean with th sawed off shotgun. 100 words on the dot.
1. Wicked

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's note****:** O/E challenge – word of the week: Wicked. 100 words exactly. No spoiler alerts or warnings necessary. The idea of the drabble popped into my head because it's a term commonly used in British slang (not certain about American) - where "gangstas" and "rudeboys" and "rudegirls" use it frequently, and others do it frequently as mockery. Just watch Ali G - you'll get what I mean. (And if I'm honest, I even use it semi-seriously sometimes. _ ) Anyway, my first entry into the Supernatural fandom. Let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Wicked

"Hey look outside, Sam. Isn't that wicked?" Dean grinned.

"Shut up Dean," Sam muttered.

"But it's so wicked."

"Stop saying that word!"

"Chill Sam, you just don't get it 'cause you're not wicked," Dean replied, his grin getting bigger the more irritated that Sam became.

"Just shut _up_ Dean."

"Don't hate 'cause I'm 'gangsta'."

"You're being incredibly offensive, Dean."

"I'm just using words they use in the songs," He paused, and then added thoughtfully, "Wicked."

"That doesn't mean it's not offensive," Sam retorted grumpily.

"Wicked."

Sam settled into a seething silence but he never played Hip-Hop in the Impala again.


	2. Safe I

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's note****:** E/O challenge - word of the week is Safe. No warnings or spoilers necessary. And be proud of me...I resisted the urge to do a similar "gangsta" drabble as the last one, because "safe" is a term very commonly used in British gangsta slang, to mean someone or something is quite cool, a friend, that kind of thing. Instead, came out with this. It's a "wee-chester" fic? Is that the right term, for a story about 'ickly Winchester brothers? Hope you guys like it.

Safe - I

"Dad's not home yet."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Dean replied dismissively. "...what?"

"I'm scared," Came the plaintive reply.

Resisting the urge to say 'I'm too', Dean just looked at Sam. "_And?_"

There was a pause before Sam said, "Can I sleep in your bed?"

Sam ran over to his bed, snuggling against a sighing Dean, who was staying awake until Dad came home (and then promptly faking sleep). "Thanks Dean," came a sleepy murmur from Sam. "You always make me feel safe." He fell asleep but Dean stayed awake, wondering about him, wondering who'd make _him_ feel safe?


	3. Safe II

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's note****:** Ok, so I decided one drabble for this week wasn't enough. I also decided there wasn't enough John in my drabbles, thus far, so here he is - John in the flesh. Or rather, words. I'm fairly certain that this drabble would be most improbable, but that doesn't mean it's not entertaining. No spoilers or warnings necessary, in my opinion, especially seeing as I've seen only Season 1 completely, along with bits and pieces of Season 2 and Season 5. hope you guys enjoy this one too.

Safe – II

How? _Why?_ When? What? John managed to get one of the questions out. "When?"

"A couple of years ago," Dean replied casually.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Nope. Didn't see the need," His son was as taciturn as he was sometimes.

"So you've got this safe..."

"A few, actually."

"A few?" John stared openly at Dean, shocked.

"Yeah, in each state. Sort of."

"Ok, so you have _several_ safe boxes..."

"Yup."

"And you keep ACDC cassettes in them?"

"Others too, of course."

"For music emergencies..."

"Yup."

John just carried on staring at Dean, wondering what musical emergencies could come up...


	4. Independent I

**Disclaimer****:** I play with them and then return them (relatively) unharmed.

**Author's note****:** The word of the week is _Independent_. And I came out with this. I'm adding an Author's note at the end.

* * *

Independent I

Lisa's staring at him, like always, since he turned up. She can picture his look of dulled agony perfectly. She wants to ease his pain; truth is, she's terrified to really understand it.

She's calling his name out – no reply like always – and there's a flare of anger and resentment.

She misses the old Dean, the one she loved and who she had Ben with. Now, every time Dean looks at Ben, it's almost with hatred, a deep-rooted resentment.

She misses the Dean that was independent of this agony; independent of his brother, family and demons. (_Was he ever really?_)

* * *

**Author's note - the sequel****: **Ok, so I don't even know if anyone will care about this drabble but I thought I'd explain my thinking a little bit. The Dean that Lisa dated, pre-show and the Dean that saw Lisa briefly for that one episode prior to Season 5 is _completely_ different to the Dean post-season 5, in my opinion. This Dean's just lost his brother, has been to hell and tortured souls there, lost hope as much as anyone can and can any non-hunter really appreciate that? I don't think so. I don't think Lisa will be able to understand all that he went through. I don't think she's _want_ to understand. Hence, that one little line. As for Ben, I can imagine Dean resenting Ben, insofar as the lack of childhood both he and Sam had, and with Sam gone, I think the pain's too raw for him to really like his son. I think Lisa and Dean are a case of putting-up-with-it, he because of his promise and she because how harsh would you have to be to kick a guy, who just lost his brother, out? So anywho, this is why I'm very anti-Dean-and-Lisa. At the moment at least. Maybe Season 6 will change my mind? (*squee*)

Ps. I'm seriously sorry for making my author's note longer than my drabble. I've written two more for you guys, to make up for it. ^_^


	5. Independent II

**Disclaimer****:** I play with them but return them, unharmed (by and large).

**Author's note****:** Ok, I originally came up with an idea for an introspective one-shot, based around Sam suddenly realising that he's how Dean used to be and Dean has essentially become him. This is just a drabble based around a similar idea. Takes place in 5x17/5x18.

* * *

Independent – II

When did he become Dean, he wondered. That was the problem with Dean leaving – it gave him too much time to think about things rather than checking Dean was ok every minute.

Not that he wasn't panicking about Dean; this just furthered his point. When did he become Dean? When did he futilely want to protect Dean? When did he get insecurities and when did demons become the centre of his world?

He recalls a time when he was independent of demons but Dean? He guessed Dean had always been his life – it just took him time to realise it.


	6. Independent III

**Disclaimer****: **I play with them and then return them (relatively) unharmed.

**Author's Note****:** So I was thinking...Sam possibly can't have cut Dean off as easily as he acts like he did. Surely he worried about Dean from time to time (or more like every night, seeing as he knows what Dean does). So born of that idea is this drabble...

* * *

Independent – III

Sam misses those days with Jess –when he was normal and there weren't any monsters (even if he kept thinking of salt in food as a waste). He misses the days when he was studying law (and thinking of good defences for Dean to use...and Dad if he hadn't pissed him off too much).

He misses that life that was free and easy (even if he was constantly wondering what monsters were in his city every night).

Mostly, he misses a life independent of one very annoying older brother (even if he had nightmares every night about something getting Dean).


	7. Mark

**Disclaimer****:** I don't really own them...it's just wishful thinking.

**Author's note****:** One drabble this week, because I'm panicking about exams. First thing that came to my mind with "Mark" was "Matthew, Mark, Luke and John"...and the drabble grew from there.

**Word Count****:** 100 on the dot...although I cheated a little, with "kinda".

* * *

Mark

"Mark?"

"No!" Sam vetoed emphatically. After all the hell (awful pun intended) they'd been through, he'd be damned (awful pun intended again) if he used any sort of biblical name for a future hypothetical kid.

"What about Jared?"

"It's a stupid name." Sam paused, before continuing, "How about...Jensen?"

Thinking carefully, Dean nodded. "What if it's a girl?" He carried on without a pause – how long _had_ he been thinking about this? "What about Danneel?"

Sam snorted. "What kinda name is that?"

Dramatically rolling his eyes, Dean offered, "Genevieve?"

Sam nodded his acceptance, before unleashing hell..."What about your hypothetical future daughter?"

* * *

**Author's note – the dreaded sequel****:** There was just a bit of humour in there...Jensen Ackles married Danneel Harris on 15/05/2010 and Jared Padalecki married Genevieve Cortese on 27/02/2010. On a level of 1 to really bad, how bad is it that I'm a little (or a lot) bummed out that these two stud-muffins have gotten married? Anyway, therein lay the bit of humour about future baby names.


	8. Keep

**Disclaimer****: **If I owned Supernatural...well, Kripke wouldn't be happy.

**Author's Note****:** Better late than never, right? I plead exams, which literally reduced me to tears Friday. Not good. So anyway, what with exams, I thought I might as well write them _after_ the exams and voila. Here is the first one from a few weeks ago. **100** words on the dot. Hope you like it.

* * *

Keep

Sam wasn't sure what to think when he came across That Grey T-Shirt. One hour since arriving at his campus and he was already blinking away tears, sternly telling himself that _no_, Dean was_ wrong_. He was _not _a girl.

He was just a baby who already missed his brother. Well, that was a bridge thoroughly burned. It wasn't what dad said but so far...zero calls from Dean. Zero texts, zero anything from him.

So maybe that's why he'd taken Dean's favourite T-Shirt, a keepsake of another time, with a big brother that made everything wonderful and fine and _better_.


	9. Rock JohnDean

**Disclaimer****: **I just play with the Winchesters and co. Ownership isn't part of the deal.

**Author's note****:** I was missing some John-loves-his-children-love, so here is the result. I'm really happy with this one, because I was absolutely clueless as to what to do with '_Rock_' initially. I really hope you guys like it. Wee!Chester/Teen!Chester. I imagined Dean was roughly 12 or 13 in this one. All of these drabbles posted early as I'm flying off on holiday tomorrow. And created late because my exams finished last Friday, so I had missed about 3 weeks of drabble challenges. I think these three are in order. Enjoy!

* * *

Rock

"Rack-a-bye baby..." John's voice broke. The words came automatically. He'd sung it to Sammy so many times. Never before to Dean – he'd always had Mary. Sammy was safely asleep at the motel. Dean looked asleep but the sounds, sights and smells gave the hospital away.

He touched Dean's face tenderly. What could he possibly say? _I love you? Don't leave me? Please stay? If you die, it'll destroy me?_ Dean knew how precious he was anyway, so instead, John sang as his voice broke with the rest of him as he looked at his broken boy in the hospital bed.


	10. Lunge SamDean

**Disclaimer****:** I just play with the Winchesters and co. Ownership isn't part of the deal.

**Author's note****:** Takes place during Season 4, _When The Levee Breaks_. Warning: angst.

**Spoilers****:** 4x21 - When the Levee Breaks.

* * *

Lunge

As Dean lay there on the floor, pain pounding through his body, he remembered the first time Sam beat him.

Years ago, they'd been staring at each other full of hatred. Dad was hunting; Dean was pissed about having to miss a date; Sam was bitter about everything – school, hunting, Dean, Dad.

They'd argued about what to watch on TV. The remote was between them; they both lunged and Dean ended up cracking his head against the table. Sam felt guilty for ages. He'd probably feel guilty about this and Ruby too and Dean just felt like he lost everything.


	11. Dude SamDean

**Disclaimer****:** I just play with the Winchesters and co. Ownership isn't part of the deal.

**Author's note****:** For Katydid43's birthday, here are the dimples and smirks back in action. A happy birthday story and...what's this? It's post-apocalypse? Well, what can I say? I can't handle that much more angst for my favourite Winchesters and the end result was this. Reviews very, VERY welcome as always, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY Katydid43!

**Spoilers****:** Season 5 finale!

* * *

Dude

Dean watched the car clock, awaiting midnight. "Happy birthday, Sammy."

"Thanks."

"Dude, want a present or anything?"

"Nah," Sam paused. "Dean? We saved the world."

Dean glanced to see Sammy smile the way he hadn't seen since returning from hell. Dean's lips quirked upwards in reply.

"Yeah, we're badass." His lips smirked the way they hadn't in months.

"I only wanted you for my birthdays, you know."

Dean just grunted in acceptance, allowing the chick-flick moment to pass without comment. After the hell they'd been through, literally,_ and_ kicking Lucifer's ass...he thought they were badass enough to handle chick-flick moments.


	12. Close MaryDean

**Disclaimer****: **I love them but I don't own them. Boo.

**Author's note****:** I came across a drabble with Mary in it and thought...why not do one about her? And I think Dean needs to be one parent's favourite, so why not make him Mary's favourite? And who said that selfless mothers were _always_ selfless? So I came up with this, based around the fact that nobody's found Mary or John in heaven (I firmly believe they made some sort of compromise to stick around in limbo and keep an eye on their kids) and that Mary might conceivably have her own selfish thought, just once. **100** words on the dot.

**Spoilers****:** 2x01 (and onwards).

* * *

Close

Mary never thought she was particularly good or special. She never thought she was angelic, especially when she found out they existed. She'd never thought she was particularly _bad_ or evil either, until now.

Until she was thinking of John and wishing him to hell – hey, he was going there anyway. For a moment, she wondered if she was in hell but she knew she wasn't. She'd see John then and maybe that'd be bearable. But...she was _so close _to having her little angel with her again, so close to holding him...

She deserves hell a lot more than John.


	13. Leak DeanSamJohn

**Disclaimer****: **These toys...er...Winchesters...are not owned by me. Sadly.

**Author's note****:** And here's the result of Leak. I thought some cute Winchesters bonding with John would be fun. Can be anything from wee to teen to grown up Winchesters with brief reunion with their dad. Tell me what age you think they are. **100 words **exactly.

* * *

Leak

"Dean..." John had that dangerous tone in his voice, the one that said he was going rip his son (sons, on occasion) limb from limb (but never literally).

"But _dad_..." Dean's voice whined in a way Sam hardly ever hard and his legs were tapping a tattoo. Sam stifles his giggles in his sleeve. "I _need_ a _leak_ badly."

"I told you not to drink, didn't?" John snaps, eyebrows twitching angrily. Sam giggles harder.

"But I was _thirsty_," Dean's hands are fisted and his knees are jerking up and down.

John gives in, grumbling, just in the nick of time.


	14. Fly SamDean

**Disclaimer****:** These toys...er...Winchesters...are not owned by me. Sadly.

**Author's Note****:** I was feeling some older-sibling adulation from Sam, so here's the result. I hope you guys like it. Takes place in 5x22. **100 words **exactly.

* * *

Fly

When Sam was little, he believed in superheroes. He believed they could fly and had lasers, super strength, super speed and some extras sometimes. He believed in them as much as he believed in angels.

He stopped believing in superheroes when he'd realised monsters were real.

Now...he realises something very belated, as it happens. Superheroes are real, just not in stupid tights. They wear leather and torn jeans, listen to rock and have petty fights with little brothers and wars against angels and demons. He wishes he had time to tell Dean all this before he goes to hell himself.


	15. Unfortunate DeanSamJohn

**Disclaimer****:** Don't own these lads or their gorgeous arses. Shame, really.

**Author's notes****:** I was feeling some John-Dean-Sam love, so here this is. Hugely inspired by _Meaning_ by **Tiro**. Except my little drabble is candlelight to the sun that is _Meaning_. One of the best one-shots I've ever read, seriously. Anyway, I was pondering the WoW and had just read that when this drabble came to me. I hope this isn't too much copyright infringements? Either way, I'll be sending a message to Tiro just in case. **100 words** on the dot as always. And a major thank you to Enkidu07 and OnyxMoonbeam for their weekly word of the weeks. I realise I don't say that often enough, so this is the first step in that direction.

* * *

Unfortunate

Parenting is an art-form, John thinks. Understanding grunts, remembering the love under "I hate you's"... It's unfortunate that hunters use action instead of English because his kids use punches as their personal letters and words and interpretation is damn hard.

There's "hello" and "goodnight" punches; "You're annoying me" punches and ones saying "seriously, piss off". Some get rid of pent up anger and others hurt; Many given just for the hell of it.

The special ones...it's taken him twenty-odd years to interpret but they mean "I-love-you"... He wishes he had his own letters and words to tell his kids that.


	16. Knocked Off His Feet Literally DeanJohn

**Disclaimer****:** Somebody out there owns these men...but it sure as hell ain't me.

**Author's Note****:** Ok, I might be over-doing the John-love at the moment but what can I say? This was the first thing to come to my mind. This one can basically take place anytime up till Season opener, really. I'm divided between this being a teen!Chester or during Sam's time in Stanford. **100 words exactly** according to microsoft word on my laptop.

**Spoilers/Warnings****:** Loving!John and hurt!/feverish!Dean.

* * *

Knocked Off His Feet - Literally

The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet. Literally. When his fevered eyes focused, all he could do was stare, mouth agape. Guess he looked an idiot because his dad's face softened. There was a sort of choked-snort-laugh-sob thing he did.

Then it happened again. His dad's arms were around him, squeezing him bone-crushingly tight. He was damned if he'd be the second Winchester in the room to cry. Straining his ears, he made out the words uttered.

"You're ok, you're ok, you're ok..."

Two words repeated damned him as he leaned weakly into his father.


	17. Sam's Personal Richter Scale DeanSam

**Disclaimer****:** Somebody out there owns these men...but it sure as hell ain't me!

**Author's note****:** This one's kind of appropriate, following on from the previous punching one. Huh. **100 words exactly** according to the microsoft word on my laptop.

**Warnings/Spoilers****:** No warnings, apart from pissed-off!Sam and aggravating!Dean. And some Sam-punching-Dean going on, _again_. Can pretty much take place anytime during or before the show...or maybe even in the upcoming season. ;-)

**Thanks to enkidu07 and onyx moonbeam as always.**

* * *

Sam's Personal Richter Scale

The first one was intense, the second knocked him off his feet. The third one missed by inches. Intentionally, Dean suspected.

Blood dripped from his trashed lip and throbbing nose but he still grinned. Probably shouldn't be further aggravating Sam right now but he couldn't help it.

When Sammy caught sight of said grin, his "bitch-face" turned up a notch or twenty. Dean thought that his dad was wrong. _So_ wrong. Rating Sammy's "bitch-faces" out of ten wouldn't work unless it was logarithmic – Sam's personal Richter scale - because the bitch-face directed at him right now was SO beyond a ten!


	18. Dirt SamJohnDean

**Disclaimer****:** I own many things but Supernatural isn't one of them.

**Author's Note****:** So this drabble started off with the idea of Dean eating dirt, because somebody told him to "eat dirt". It sort of grew from there. ******100 words** on the dot. If people don't mind some shameless plugging, the start of my multi-chaptered story is now up - _Clouds Dripping Lemonade_. AU, _John made the deal with the YED - his soul for Dean's life. He should've known better than to trust demons... _Fans should know that you can never keep a Dean dead. (At least, not a Dean Winchester. Can't say the same about Dean Martin.)

******Spoilers/Warnings********:** Wee!Chesters. Hurt!Dean, worried!John, worried!Sam.

Thanks to **Onyx Moonbeam **and **Enkidu07** as always.

Dirt

His daddy looked worried and Dean didn't look good. His face was flushed, sweaty and sometimes he'd cough so hard, Sammy wondered if he was going to throw up.

Should he tell daddy? If it made Dean all better...

"Daddy? I know why Dean's sick. He ate dirt." He blurted out. "Some boys told Dean to eat dirt, so he did. That's why he's ill."

John's lips twitched upwards. He doubted that Dean's flu had anything to do with dirt...but he'd have to ask him about this later. And it was cute that little Sammy cared that much about Dean.


	19. Stumble DeanSam

**Disclaimer****:** If I owned these boys, my life would be so much better.

**Author's Note****:** Ok, so I did struggle a little bit with these week's because I told myself I wanted to do a dialogue only one. And here's the result. **100 words** on the dot, according to Microsoft Word.

A thank you to

* * *

Stumble

"...Umph..."

"Dean?"

"...owmph..."

"Dean?"

"Ouch!"

"Dean! What the hell man? And...why the hell are you back so late?"

"Um...nothing..."

"Right. Nothing. So bumping into crap is 'nothing'?"

"Er...yeah..."

"Dean! What the hell man?"

"Erm...I don't know."

"You don't know? Don't know what?"

"Er...I don't know...the answer...t'the last ques'n..."

"You're drunk!"

"No m'nt."

"Yes you are! You're drunk! And back at...fuck, at 3am. Dean!"

"M'nt drunk."

"Dean! You're drunk and incoherent and stumbling around bumping into everything and-"

"S'mmy..."

"WHAT, Dean?"

"You're cuuuuuuute..."

"What?"

"Like a bayyyy-beeee."

"Dean?"

"Wanta hug you..."

"Dean...fine...but only 'cause I'm too sleepy to fight you off..."


	20. Rough MichaelLucifer

**Disclaimer****:** If I owned Supernatural, certain things in Series 6 would be oh-so-different. Like Dean wearing clothes...SO would not happen!

**Author's note****:** Ok, so life is a little miserable at the moment, what with panicking about work and joining a gym after my flatmate spent the whole of yesterday telling me my arse was huge. (I was not impressed.) But anyway, this is the result. I thought I'd try for a sympathetic look at characters I had pretty much previously despised. And this is the result. Tell me what you think.

**Spoilers/Warnings****: **Series 5 onwards.

* * *

Rough

If he'd ever considered it, he'd realise his life was rough. An exacting father with a temper, later absent, does _not_ create a paradise.

If he ever thought about it, his whole life and world is wrapped up in his family and looking after them. Including his little brother. That betrayed him. Again and again.

If he ever accepted the truth, it was his brother's disdain and his loss of love that changed him.

It hurt to ponder it. Instead, he focussed on the anger from the betrayal that forged battle-cries of justice. Those whispered battle-cries ended up defining Michael.


	21. Blue CastielDean

**Disclaimer:** I think Jensen and Jared are probably very relieved that I don't own their characters.

**Author's Note:** When the WoW was blue, I came up with a lot of instant ideas. Black and blue and yellow...bruises. Blue eyes...Cas. Blue-da-ba-dee-da-ba-die...one of the most grating songs ever created. But I settled on this, because it was one of the more obscure ideas that came to me and I don't think I've done a drabble with only these two characters before. Hope you guys like it. **100 words exactly.**

**Warnings/Spoilers****:** Takes place anytime from Season 4 onwards. My particular feeling is that it's in early Season 5 though - when Dean and Sam go their separate ways.

**Remember:** Reviews are the cookies that keeps my muse well-fed. :-)

* * *

Blue

"Hey Cas?" The words were slurred.

He looked intensely, wondering what next this very surprising human would say. There were distant whispers of screams. It wasn't as bad as hell of course. Nothing was. But the human was in pain and he wished he could ease it.

"Yes?" He finally replied.

"I'm feeling kinda down." He smiled an endearing broken half-smile.

They were on ground level with no floors above them, so how could he feel down? "How?"

The human shrugged. "I'm feeling blue, ya know?"

Blue? "No."

Dean sighed, taking another swig of alcohol. Time to teach Cas again.


	22. Gear DeanFangirls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Winchesters or the fangirls. I'm merely one of them.

**Author's Note:** Be it the current sleep deprivation (again), the emotional rollercoaster of the past 4 days or the dodgy student food I eat, this is what my crazy mind created. I did toy with an idea to do with the gears of the Impala or inside someone's mind or clothing...but I chose this instead. Because I found the idea hilarious. And very true to life. You know it ladies. ;-) **100 words** on the dot.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Some scantily-clad!Dean and fangirls dying everywhere.

* * *

Gear

It was crazy. _They were insane_.

There were those whose heart beat so fast, they developed arrhythmias. Ventricular tachycardia became ventricular fibrillation and they died soon after.

There were those whose heart beat so hard, their aneurysms ruptured, blood spilling inside their bodies as they died euphoric deaths.

Some swooned, others fainted, a few collapsed.

It was _chaos_.

Deaths from various causes but attributable to one sole underlying cause.

One Dean Winchester.

One Dean Winchester, on television screens, came out of a bathroom without his gear on, clad in a scanty towel.

_That_ Dean Winchester killed all these poor fangirls.


	23. Hurt MaryDean

**Disclaimer****:** I owned them. And then woke up and realised it was just a dream. Shame.

**Author's Note****:** So apologies for breaking the rule and posting these a week late or so. My life went into a particularly violent blender the last couple of weeks, so needless to say, my angst made it difficult for me to attempt the challenge. But back I am, and here is the product of my labours. **100 words** on the dot, according to Microsoft Word.

**Warnings/Spoilers****:** Wee!chester fic. Dean and Mary in a variation of hurt&bloody!Dean. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Hurt

Ouch! Ow, ow, ow...the word was on repeat as he stared at his fingers, the image blurring as tears swam in his eyes.

But he wouldn't cry, he thought, even as the pain proved too much, tears slipping down his cheeks and sobs crushing past lips gripped tightly together.

And oh _god_, there was_ blood!_ Where were the angels that were supposedly protecting him?

"Oh _Dean_," murmured a voice rich in love. "Come here angel. I'll make it all better for you." As Dean snuggled to his mummy, he thought, yeah, she makes it all better and perfect for him.


	24. Sprained Scary DeanJohnSam

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's Note****:** Better late than never, I always say (mostly because I'm constantly running on Asian timing). Anyway, due to exams in early December and family drama during the Christmas holidays, I got behind a lot of the challenges that were released around October time onwards. And this is me catching up. I hope you guys like it. I thought this one was quite entertaining to write, and a little difficult, due to incorporating so many different things.

**Challenge****:** Sprained and scary, 200 words, cold and rainy weather, sickness and limping, and boys being brothers. Due date: 31/10/2010.

* * *

Sprained and Scary

Dean was ordinarily a fan of Hallowe'en – girls in short, tight dresses, dressed up in costumes a guy normally fantasised about. Yeah, he _loved_ Hallowe'en. Except when he'd just been on a hunt (by himself though – that was kind of cool).

It should've finished five days ago but things had gotten worse in that time. The rain left him shivering when he was stalking his prey, giving him a cold that had him coughing violently, a scratchy throat (that made his voice really sexy) and a pounding headache every time he stood.

When he'd finally managed nailed the fugly, he'd sneezed, tripped up and sprained his ankle; which is why he arrived back at the motel exhausted and pissed off, to a chilled out dad and a hyperactive brother.

He'd fallen asleep on the couch, painkillers helping him along. He'd been dreaming that he was in a desert, hot chicks dressed like Princess Jasmine surrounded him. There'd been a scream and he'd woken up startled to find one little brother doubled over, giggling.

He decided then and there that he hated Hallowe'en, fuglies, annoying little brothers and fathers that let little brothers get away with torturing super cool older brothers.


	25. Sprained Scary Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Author's Note: It's wonderful to delve back into this fandom. I hope you like what I'm bringing you as a returning-home-gift.

* * *

Sprained and Scary

It was Hallowe'en. Sam always hated Hallowe'en. Back when he was a kid and he wasn't allowed to go Trick or Treating. Then, when he was older and they were constantly moving around for hunts, in places where the weather was usually miserable and cold, sometimes even raining. (God, he hated Seattle the most.)

But this time was different. First one where he was with friends, where he could do what he wanted to and damn the consequences.

Still, walking down the street with dusk falling, he could feel his eyes searching from left to right. He was going with his room-mate (Jared, who used to work in a convenience store in Stars Hollow) and despite his best intentions, he just couldn't relax.

It didn't help that he could remember last year perfectly. Dean, walking around, grinning at the girls in their short skirts. Sam, sulking and limping – he'd sprained an ankle. Not in a hunt – no, that would be too manly and not humiliating enough. He'd fallen down stairs after five-year-olds had jumped out and scared him. Twats.

Which was why, this time round, he was being cautious as hell, and woe betide any damned five-year-old he came across!


	26. Emergency Mary

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.

Author's Note: I wanted a Mary-centric one and this word seemed to work the best. So Word of the Week was **emergency** and it's **100 words **on the dot.

* * *

Emergency

There's a bloodcurdling scream and she's running as fast as she can down the stairs.

It was a simple salt and burn. It's always a simple something that goes wrong.

By the time she skids to a stop in the kitchen, her shotgun ready to pound salt into the ghost, it's done its damage and the teenage boy, barely a year older than her, is lying dead in a pool of blood that's sickeningly the same shade of red as her nail polish. The ghost finally disappears, in flames and anguish, a little too late. Like always.

Mary's had enough.


	27. Sweatshirt FangirlWorkers on SPN set

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural. Wish I did.

**Author's Note:** Better late than never. Slowly catching up on all of the past challenges and here is the one for **sweatshirt**. **100 words** on the dot as always.

* * *

Sweatshirt

She was salivating, she realised later, when she noticed the drool on her dress. She didn't care. Her heart was thumping wildly with the adrenaline still rushing within her blood – god, what a rush.

She stood up on shaky legs – maybe it was from sitting down tensely for so long? Maybe it was the pheromones, making her dizzy and positively a lovesick puppy!

She loved the action and the angst, the brooding silences and the heartfelt talks. But boy, the best bits were when Jensen and Jared took off those sweatshirts and showed to the world their rippled, chiselled bodies.


	28. Flat JoEllenBobby

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to branch out from my Winchester brothers (by which I mean _the_ Winchester brothers, not mine...sadly), so I thought I'd focus a tad bit more on Bobby and Ellen, because I absolutely loved that Titanic episode. So here is my little contribution to Team Bobby-Ellen (Bollen? Ellby?). It can be considered as a possible precursor to the Titanic episode or canon, prior to Jo's and Ellen's death. Enjoy. **100 words** on the dot. Word of the week is **flat**.

* * *

Flat

"What are you doing?" Jo asked, with wide eyes.

Ellen, using choice words and working her arms vigorously, just muttered a rushed "brushing my hair".

"Right, but..." Jo paused. "That's a lot more energetic than just brushing your hair."

"My hair was flat," came Ellen's distracted reply.

"Uh-huh," Jo prompted her.

"We've got hunters coming tonight," Ellen continued.

"Like...?"

"Oh you know, the Winchesters, the Smiths, Pastor Jim..." Ellen's words trailed off.

"Is Bobby coming?" Jo's lips curled upwards.

"Yeah, he is." Ellen's voice was nonchalant as the faintest red tinge coloured her cheeks. Smiling openly, Jo left the room.


	29. Card SamJess

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's Note****:** Gosh, I've missed this fandom so much and the E/O challenges especially! I brought a little Sam-and-Jess-with-Sam-maybe-missing-Dean-and-his-old-life little drabble as an offering! **100 words** on the dot and word of the week was **card**. (I'm more than a year behind but I'm determined to catch up - though part of me wonders why I don't just start from the latest WoW - but eh.) Hope you guys will enjoy it. And reviews are always welcome. They are the cookies that feed my muse.

* * *

The Beautiful South

Card

Sam's at a loss, as he looks around. He feels overwhelmed and all of this feels so alien, _so wrong_.

And then Jess comes in, all sunshine and happiness and normal life in tow. She's smilingly chastising him for being lazy and it's hard not to get swept up in it all. It's altogether too easy to forget the sound of guns and the smell of gunpowder and the familiarity of packing everything in backpacks and bags easy to carry.

Nevertheless, when he finally begins packing everything in his college room into cardboard boxes, it feels like he's betraying Dean.


	30. Here Jo

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Supernatural. SPOILER ALERT If I did, Bobby would definitely have told the Reaper to F- himself!

**Author's Note****:** A little bit of funny but angsty Jo for y'all. I thought I'd move away from the boys and focus on some of the fringe characters for a couple of weeks. Hope you guys like it - tell me what you think. **100 words** on the dot and the word of the week was **here**.

* * *

The Beautiful South

Here

She's on her fifth beer and the guy next to her – baby-faced and trying hard not to be – is telling her about yet _another_ hunt he was on and how he saved the day.

He's such a Dean-wannabe. She's too drunk to know if she said that aloud but he's carrying on talking so probably not, she decides, staring moodily into her pint of beer and thinking about Dean and Daddy and stupid men.

"Life sucks!" She states emphatically, all of a sudden.

"Here, here," the Dean-wannabe says. Just then, Dean-original walks in and Jo heaves a sigh of relief.


	31. Bite BobbyJohn

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's Note****:** What with the Bobby stuff in Season 7, I was feeling a lot of Bobby love which needed an outlet, and this was it. A little bit of a moment between John being John and Bobby being the best damned Bobby there's ever been! Word of the week was **bite **and this is **100 words** on the dot. Hope you guys enjoy it and do tell me what you think.

* * *

The Beautiful South

Bite

John's lips twitched with irritation more than anger, but even so, his hands were fisted as he shouted. 'You had _no_ damn right to do that!'

Bobby was completely unfazed and that just worked to piss John off even more.

'What if they're attacked at the next motel we move to? How're they going to know how to defend themselves unless we teach them?'

John's gaze fulminated further as he watched Bobby sit himself down casually at the kitchen table and poured himself some whiskey.

'Bobby...' John started warningly.

Bobby took a sip and told him, baldly, 'Bite me, John.'


	32. Balcony Romeo DeanSamJohn

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Supernatural. There would be a lot more visual material for fangirls to squee over if I did!

**Author's Note****:** To celebrate my return to the weekly challenges, I thought I'd drop in a little bit of Casanova Teen Dean for you guys. Well...more like Romeo Dean. Word of the week is **balcony** and this is **100 words** on the dot, as always. Enjoy, and do tell me what you think!

* * *

The Beautiful South

Balcony

When Dean boasts to John and Sam that he's a little Romeo, they both snort, John assuming that it's hyperbole, Sam wondering why girls have awful taste.

Her name _was_ Juliet. She had dark, inviting eyes and a kissable mouth. She'd leaned out of the little balcony her bedroom had, biting her lips suggestively.

Dean climbed up without any trouble and from the balcony, things went into the bedroom.

But Sam doesn't think Dean even knows about the balcony scene and John's ignorant about the extent of Dean's amorous activities. So he keeps the details of this one to himself.


	33. Mirror

**Disclaimer** **: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's Note** **: **I am a firm believer in better late than never, hence here is the first E/O update I've done in a very, very long time. (Which I had done by last Saturday, actually, but I forgot to upload). Anyway, I'm rewatching all of Supernatural from Season 1, which inspired some of this Stanford-era angst-ness. Do let me know what you think, even if it is a subtle (or not so subtle) hint to never write again. Enjoy.

* * *

**Mirror**

He's looking in the mirror as he's brushing his teeth and it's all perfectly normal. He sees Jess moving around their bedroom in the reflection and most of the time, he can convince himself that this is what he wants and needs.

Most of the time, he ignores those green eyes and cheeky smirk that always seem to dance at the corners of his eyes. But today isn't most days. It's his birthday and he can't quite bring himself to call him. So he just goes back to trying to convince himself that this is what's normal for him now.


	34. Rain JohnDeanSam

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Supernatural. Damnit, that crossroads deal totally didn't work!

**Author's Note****: **A nice John-Dean moment because Dean clearly didn't get enough on the show!

* * *

Rain

He's driven 22 hours straight but it's worth it. It's middle of the night and there's the youthful half-snort coming from the first room that tells him that Sammy's fast asleep.

Taking his coat off and shaking his head in a futile attempt to get rid of the water, John can't hear a deeper snore over the sound of the rain. He enters the room and finds Dean feigning sleep.

'Happy birthday kiddo,' John drops a kiss on his forehead, letting Dean keep his dignity intact from such chick-flick-like moments. He's exhausted as hell but it was always worth it.


	35. Grouch BobbyDean

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's Note****: **I'm sticking firmly with the better late than never rule. It took a while for my brain juices to start working on this one but it's a lot better than I thought it would come out (which admittedly isn't saying much). Here's some Bobby and Dean lovin' for you guys. Love it or hate it, tell me what you guys think.

* * *

Grouch

Dean's staring at him, head tilted in a speculative manner. There's a lot of words he could use to describe the man – if he was speaking, that is. Grouchy, grumpy...and definitely smelly. It's not a good smell either. It's the smell that his dad seems to now have and it makes his nose tickle and eyes burn.

There are other words to describe him too. There's kind nice, comforting...and loving too. Because when he smiles and hugs Dean, it reminds him of how his dad used to be. So overall, he decides that he kinda likes this new Uncle Bobby.


	36. Swirl CasDean

**Disclaimer: **It breaks my heart that I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's Note****: **100 words on the dot. Word of the week was 'swirl'. A little bit of Cas and Dean for you guys, because we all know who Cas's favourite human is. R&R please.

* * *

Swirl

It's funny what one can recall, Castiel thinks even though as an angel, he can pretty much recall anything and everything.

He recalls the inappropriate videos that Dean showed him (he couldn't help watching those – he just couldn't look away). He remembers apple pie – the smell, taste, texture, everything.

Perhaps most of all, he recalls Dean's eyes, the swirls of colour intermingled with his emotions, the way they would light up in the face of pie and fall down when Sam wasn't around. Yeah, Castiel thinks he remembers those eyes the most. They are windows to Dean's soul, after all.


	37. Bang SamDean

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's Note****: **An angsty little piece, taking place when Sam got infected by the mad prison doctor and shot Dean with the sawed off shotgun full of rock salt. Tell me what you think... Enjoy.

* * *

The Beautiful South

Bang

_Bang_.

The sound echoes through the room hauntingly, it's quietening noise simultaneously better and worse.

He knows that this sound – the sound of this one shot in particular – will haunt his nights to come. And yet, when the gun is offered to him, he takes it and pulls the trigger. And again. And again.

He doesn't think his guilt will ever wash away and he has newfound empathy for Lady Macbeth. For her, it was blood, for him, it's the sound of an empty gun. But he's wrong. It's the look on Dean's face that forever imprints on his soul.


End file.
